Searching For A Reason
by tiakoubou
Summary: BOF4 Now that the dragons are gone. Ryu searches for the reason why he remains. Dose he still exist for a reason or for his own reason. Chapter 2 is up
1. Default Chapter

**Searching for a reason**

Author note: I do not own Of Breath Of Fire 4 or any of its characters

It was two months after the dramatic battle with Fou-lu. Ryu stood looking down from the balcony of the Wyndia castle. "Oh there you are." A familiar voice said as Ryu turned around. "Oh Nina, how are you doing?" Ryu asked as he turned back to the balcony. In the last two months that had past, both he and Nina had grown much closer to each other, actually if it not for her begging him to stay, he would have left long ago. "I'm fine, but it's you I'm worried about, Cray said you didn't show up for practice today." Nina said as Ryu gave a small sigh. "I didn't really feel in the mood to do any training today, so I decided to pass it up." Ryu replied. "Well you know that you won't really be training, just helping the new soldiers. That and it's not like you to just leave Cray by himself to do all the work. You know he's quite busy." Nina said. "Hum is something wrong Ryu?" Nina asked as Ryu just stood there silent. "Nina I'm…. I mean I…… I'm going to leaving Wyndia." Ryu said. "WHAT!" Nina said in shock "But, but, but why?" She asked. "Because, I don't belong here." Ryu replied. "Don't belong what gave you such an idea." Nina said. "After our fight with Fou-lu everyone had something to do or some where to go. Ursula and Scias has returned to their duties, Enshin went back to help with the hexing, Cray is now the commander of the Wyndia army, and your back to being princess. You all have an importance, but I what do I have. What can I do Nina?" Ryu said. "Ryu I never kne…, but you don't have to leave just because of that." Nina said. "Nina thank you for being such a good friend. I know with out you I would probably not be alive today, but I must leave. I want to find my reason in this world, now that the gods have left, why am I still here." Ryu said. "Then I'm coming with you." Nina replied. "WHAT… that's out of the question." Ryu quickly replied. "I'm a grown woman Ryu, not to mention a princess; you can't tell me what to do." Nina said. "Then we'll just see what Cray think of you coming." Ryu said. "Fine then I'll go talk to him right now." Nina yelled as she stormed off.

"Absolutely not, if your father even knew you were thinking of going with Ryu again, he'll kill you, and I also forbid you to go." Cray yelled. "But Cray… this is Ryu we are talking about." Nina replied. "Nina listen Ryu has his own path to take, understand your path is here." Cray said. "You can't stop me Cray." Nina said. "Don't make me tell your father Nina. Understand your family is going through a tough time, they don't need there now only daughter to go out and endangering herself." Cray said as he left.

"So you have everything." Cray said walking over to Ryu. "Yah." Ryu replied as he put on the last of his armor. "It's been awhile since I wore such weaponry, brings back old memory." "You know Ryu you don't have to leave. Nina told me about…." Cary said before he was interrupted. "I know, but I want to. I want to know the reason for my existence." Ryu said. "Well then, make sure you don't get killed then." Cray said holding out his hand. "Ha-ha I'll try not to get into trouble." Ryu as he shook Cray's hand then proceeded to leave. "One more thing Ryu, before you leave." Cray said as Ryu holted at the door. "Before you leave, tell Nina goodbye. I know it will mean a lot to her." Cray said as Ryu walked off.

It took a few mins before Ryu reached the gate that separated Wyndia from the rest of the world. He took one look back before moving on, but before he reached he saw Nina standing next to it with her head down. Unsure of what to do or say he continued walking until he was shoulder to shoulder to her. "Not ever going to say goodbye." Nina said as Ryu stopped. "I want you to know Nina, I never regretted meeting you. Your friendship has been my greatest honor. I know you'll grow up too be a great queen and you'll find a great king. Nina…. Live." Ryu said as he walked out. A tear ran down Nina's cheeks as she stood speechless. She continued to watch her old friend as he walked on and disappeared into the horizon.


	2. My Reason

**Chapter 2: My Reason**

(Two days later)

"So how is my daughter doing Cray?" The king said as Cray entered the room. "She seems to be doing well, although…" Cray said. "Although what?" The king asked. "Although, she doesn't seem to acting like herself." Cray answered. "Yes, I have also notice this, but it is for the best. Although I do respect this Ryu and all that he has done. I do not think my daughter should be meddling herself with such a person. Yes this is for the best, maybe with him gone Nina can finally return to her old self." The king said as he turned to Cray. "Keep an eye on her though Cray." The king added. "Yes my king, but if I may ask why?" Cray said "Even you Cray should know the answer to that question, now go." The king replied. "Yes my king." Cray said closing the door as he left. "But I do not think I am strong enough to stop her…. if she truly is in love with him." Cray said to himself. "Such a face dose not suit you Cray." A familiar voice said as he stepped out of the shadows. "Ah Scias….. It's been a long time how are you doing old friend." Cray said as they shook hands. "Quite well, but it seems you have not have such luck." He replied. "Ahh I don't know what you mean." Cray said. "I mean Ryu." Scias replied. "How did you…." Cray asked, but was interrupted. "Ursula is here also." Scias said as he walked away. "Well aren't you coming, she's waiting for you at the edge of town." Scias said. "Ohh, yes." Cray replied as he followed his old friend. "I wonder what the both of them are doing here." Cray asked himself.

"Wow, it's been awhile since I stared at the stars like this. It fells nice." Ryu said looking up into the sky. "I'll guess I set up camp for today." Things for Ryu had gotten worse, not that he was in trouble or anything, but in the few days that have past since he had left Wyndia he felt more lost than ever. "Why… Why do I feel even more lost? I left to find my reason, and now it seems like it's even further away." Ryu said as he finished putting up the tent. Could it have been that my reason for being was in Wyndia, but what. I don't get it why am I still here." He said to himself.

"So we meet again Cray. It's good to see you." Ursula said. "Come sit and lets all have a drink." Ursula added as she order up some more drinks. "Although I am glad to see the both of you, I can't, but wonder why you both are here. You two did not simply travel all this distance to Wyndia for the soul purpose to buy me a few drinks and chat about old times now did you." Cray said taking a seat. "No... No I did not, although Scias might have." Ursula said taking a gulp out of her glass. "Then why are you here?" Cray asked. "Must you ask? I'm here to see Nina." Ursula replied. "And what can you possibly need to see her about." Cray asked again. "Oh women stuff." Ursula shot back. "Than what do you want with me?" Cray said. "I thought you knew, I just wanted to see you again, is that so wrong." Ursula said as she finished the rest of her drink. "Check please, oh and my friend Cray here will pick up the check." Ursula said as she got up. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to go speak with a little princess, oh and Scias about the wagon…" She said, but stopped when Scias gave her a nod. "Well then I'll take my leave. Bye, bye Cray I hope we meet again really soon." Ursula said giving him a seductive look as she left. "Don't you even think of saying a word Scias? That dam women she's making a fool out of me." Cray said as he slammed his fist on the table. "Umhum sir your check." The waiter said. "378 zennys. URSULA you #." Cray yelled. Ursula on the other hand just smiled as she walked to the castle.

"So here you are, you know you can get lost easily in such a large castle." Ursula said as she entered Nina's room. "Ursula what a lovely surprised." Nina said as she went and gave Ursula a hug. "So what brings you to Wyndia?" Nina asked. "Because of you, what else." Ursula answered. "Me, although I am flattered, why?" Nina asked. "Why did you not go after Ryu?" Ursula asked. "Ryu… what dose he have to do with this?" Nina asked shocked at what Ursula said. "He has everything to do with this, now if you please just answer my question." Ursula replied. "Um… well, Cray and my father, not to mention my mother would have never approved. Why do you want to know?" Nina answered. "Let me tell you a story Nina, a story that relates a lot to you. Long ago there lived a princess who was deeply in love with a man. She loved him with all her heart, but due to her position she never told him her feelings. Everyday that went by her love kept getting stronger, but she always convinced herself that it was not the right thing to do, that her duty should always came first. Well the years went by and she soon found herself as queen and the man she love with all her heart in the hands of another woman. She attended his wedding, wished him and his bride a bright future, and throughout the whole wedding still convincing her self that her duty to her people should always came first. She became a great queen, thousands praised her name, and when she died thousands more mourned of her death. What do you think of that story Nina?" Ursula asked. "Me… well she did the right thing, I guess. A queen must look after her people." Nina answered. "Do you know what I think of that story Nina? I hate that story, a queen must always look after her people. If it was me I would have told the man how much I loved him. I would have thrown everything away to be with the man I loved, no matter what the cost. Tell me Nina what greatness in this world, what glory or fame can match that of true love. Did that queen really do the right thing, did you really do the right thing by letting Ryu just walk out. Answer me Nina did you?" Ursula said as she looked at Nina straight in the eyes. "Ursula I… I… I don't know what you are talking about," Nina said in a scared voice. "Don't you Nina, are you just going to stand there and tell me you have no feeling what so ever for Ryu. If so tell me tell me you don't love him." Ursula said as she grabbed on to Nina's shoulders. "I…I…I don't… I… don't love Ry… Ry… I… I can't say it. I can't" Nina said as she buried her face into Ursula crying. "It's ok Nina its ok." Ursula said with a smiled. "I love him. I love Ryu, with all my heart. I don't want to be the princess in that story. What good is glory if I have on one to share it with?" Nina said. "So it looks like you finally figured your true feeling." Ursula said. "Yes… Yes I have, but… but what do I do. Cray, father, mother." Nina asked. "Don't worry about them. As long as you are with the person you love it don't matter what others think." Ursula said. "But… I don't even know where he is." Nina said. "Just follow you heart and it will lead you to him, but if you must know he's a mile east from Mt. Hiroshi. Now get out of here." Ursula said as she pulled away a still teary eye Nina. "Ursula I… I don't even know how to thank you." Nina said. "You just did, now get out of here or you'll make me cry." Ursula replied. "Thank you so much Ursula, for all you done." Nina said as she gave Ursula one last hug. "Oh and I wouldn't worry too much about anyone catching you sneaking out. Scias probably by now given Cray his fill of drinks and for the guards well lets gust say they won't noticed you." Ursula said. "Scias he's here too. Please give him my thanks too." Nina said. "Don't worry now go." Ursula said as they both walked to the balcony of her room. "Goodbye Nina." Ursula said. "Goodbye Ursula and again thank you." Nina said as she spread her wings, took a long look at Wyndia, and flew off with all her might as Ursula look on. "Good luck Nina, now where's that wagon, ahh there it is." Ursula said as she took out her gun. "Oh I hope no one sees me, but I trust Ursula." Nina said as the sound of a loud explosion could be heard. "WHAT WAS THAT?" "AN EXPLOSION!" "ALL TROOPS MOVE OUT!" "ARE WE UNDER ATTACK? Yelled the soldiers of Wyndia as they all rush too the seen of the explosion. "Ursula… thank you, and you too Scias I'll never forget this." Nina said as she flew off without even the slightest hint to anyone, but Ursula and Scias that she was gone. "Just a little longer Ryu, wait for me a little longer. I know now that you… you are my reason." Nina said with a bright smile.


End file.
